


Then Do It

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles gets distracted while talking to Derek, his mind too busy wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Lucky for him he might be about to find out.





	Then Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Then Do It (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889131) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> For Cal who posted the prompt: "sorry what did you say i was too busy thinking about kissing you" from [this](http://her-minds-a-mess.tumblr.com/post/165823105343/sorry-what-did-you-say-i-was-too-busy-thinking) tumblr post

Stiles knows Derek is talking to him. He’s been talking for the past 5 minutes probably, once again lecturing him how he needs to be more careful and stay safe. It’s not that Stiles doesn’t want to listen. He does. It’s just hard for him to focus when Derek’s sitting here next to him looking so damn kissable.

His hair is pushed back in the way that Stiles likes it and it looks so soft, he just wants to touch it. Same with his stubble, which he has been keeping artfully trimmed the same way for weeks. Stiles doesn’t know how he does it, or even has the patience for it. But he sure as hell doesn’t mind. It’s a good look for Derek. He looks softer this way.

Stiles bets his lips are soft. They look like they would be. They probably taste like that peppermint tea Derek likes to drink. He bets they would fit perfectly against his own. Stiles frowns himself when said lips pull down into a noticeable pout. Then there’s fingers snapping in front of his face, causing him to jump.

“Sorry, what did you say? I was too busy thinking about kissing you,” Stiles says, smiling up at Derek.

Derek looks surprised at first, his eyes moving across Stiles’ face. Then he shrugs, “Then do it.”

Stiles’ eyes widen a bit at that, “What?”

“If you want to kiss me, Stiles. Just do it,” Derek says.

Stiles narrows his eyes, “Are you messing with me? Like am I going to go in for a kiss and wind up with your fist on my face instead of your lips?”

Derek rolls his eyes, “I’m not going to hit you. If you want…”

Stiles waves him off, “Yeah, I got it. If I want to kiss you, then do it. And I do want to. But that’s not the point here.”

“It’s not?”

Stiles shakes his head, moving a little closer to Derek, “No. What’s important is what _you_ want.”

Derek’s brow furrows in confusion, “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Pretend it’s not,” Stiles says. He has a feeling but he needs to hear Derek say it. He needs to know they’re on the same page and that Derek wants this. That this isn’t just him doing something because he feels like he has to.

Derek’s hands move up to cup his cheek, his eyes tracking the movement of his fingers moving against Stiles’ skin. When his eyes meet Stiles’ they’re full of awe and hope. “I want to kiss you, Stiles.”

Stiles smiles, the words coming easily. “Then do it.”

Derek does. He leans in, his lips moving against Stiles’ in a kiss that’s surprisingly soft. He always imagined his kisses with Derek would be hurried and messy, full of the pent up longing and frustration. But this is better. It’s perfect. It’s who Derek is now. Someone that allows himself to have things and be gentle with them.

“Did you just want to kiss me?” Derek asks when they pull back, a vulnerability in his eyes that makes Stiles’ heart clench in his chest.

“No,” Stiles says, bringing a hand up to squeeze Derek’s arm, “I want so much more than that. I want to hold your hand and cuddle. I want to go on dates and make you laugh. I want to be the one to show you all the nice things you deserve. Because you do. You deserve all the nice things, Der.”

“Stiles…”

“So basically,” Stiles says, going on before Derek can try and stop him. “I want to be your boyfriend. Partner. Companion. Whatever you want to call me.”

“Mine,” Derek says, placing a firm kiss to his lips. “I want to call you mine.”

Stiles can only grin, “Then do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
